The Traitor
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: There's a girl that James has taken an interest in. But should he get involved? Or should he stay far, far, away?


The Traitor

Chapter One: James's POV

I remember the day I saw Abigail Hanson for the first time. I was in the Palm Woods Park hiding from our super-fan, Winnie. The other guys decided it would be funny to sic her on me. Ha! Real funny, guys!

Anyway, back to Abigail. There she was, sitting alone at a picnic table, looking at herself in a mirror. She had wavy brunette hair and the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. The moment I saw her, I straightened up, combed my hair with my LC (Lucky Comb), and sauntered over to her.

She looked up and blinked at me. Then a smile spread across her face. "Hi," She said, putting down her mirror on the table.

I smiled back at her. "Hey, I'm James. I was wondering, have you ever been to Hawaii?"

Abigail looked confused. "Um, no, why?"

I put on my flirtiest face and said, "Because it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I leaned in closer. "Until I gazed into your eyes."

She smiled and giggled. "That's cute. I actually haven't heard that one before." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Abigail."

I shook her hand. "Bond. James Bond."

She let go and raised her eyebrows. "Now that one I've heard before. What's your real last name?"

I cleared my throat. "Diamond. I'm James Diamond."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! You're in Big Time Rush! I love your music," She gushed. Then she got quiet. "Sorry, I sound like such an annoying fan."

Then at that moment, just as I was about to say that I was flattered, Winnie spotted me. "James! James, there you are!" She came over and linked arms with me. "Baby, who's this?"

I tried to stutter out to Abigail that I was not dating Winnie, but she just looked at me angrily. "Wow, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

I tried to pull free of Winnie. "Wait, Abigail!" I turned to Winnie as Abigail stalked off. "Why did you do that? We are not dating!"

She shrugged. "I got bad vibes from that girl. I just saved you from a crushing heartbreak. You guys would only last about a month or two." She tapped her temple. "I know these things, James. Trust me." Then she let go and walked away.

I stared after her and shook my head. Then I ran to find Abigail so I could explain.

Chapter Two: James's POV

I looked everywhere for Abigail, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Hell, I didn't even know her last name! Most likely, I'd never find her again.

But then, there she was, sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods, reading a movie script. Then I noticed she was texting behind the thick script. Odd, but whatever.

Her back was to me, so I cleared my throat. "Hey, Abigail, can I talk to you and explain?"

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine, but you've got two minutes."

I smiled and sat down. "Okay, so Winnie is not my girlfriend. She's a fan who's a little too obsessed with us. And I am currently single."

Her gaze softened. "Alright, I believe you." I found myself thinking, _wow, that was easy. All most too easy…_

"Okay, good. But, you know, I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So, I'm going to need your full name and number for insurance purposes." I said, using one of Carlos's favorite pick-up lines.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to stop with the pick-up lines?"

"Nope, and I still need your name and number."

She sighed in mock defeat. "Abigail Hanson. 522-555-0960. Happy?"

I nodded. "Very."

Abigail looked at her phone's time. "Oh, crap, I've got to go. But call me sometime, or text me. We should hang out." Then she exited the Palm Woods, taking my heart with her.

I walked into our apartment like a zombie. Jaymie and Kendall were there, watching some movie, cuddled up together. "Hey, James," Kendall said, looking up from the TV at me. He saw my dazed look and put the movie on pause. Jaymie looked over as well.

She got up. "Who's the girl, James?" She asked.

I felt myself smile dopily. "Abigail Hanson. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"What does she look like?" Kendall asked. Jaymie whapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, I just want to know if I know her!"

"So you know a lot of pretty girls?" Jaymie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kendall got up next to her and pulled her into a hug. He rested his forehead on hers. "Yeah, but none of them compare to your beauty."

She rolled her eyes. "Sappy, but I'll take it." Then she kissed him.

I sighed, still smiling. "Abigail, Abigail, Abigail. Isn't that the prettiest name you've ever heard? I think I'll marry her. James and Abigail. Diamson. We are so perfect for each other. I mean, we're both good looking, have great taste in potential dates, and we're both incredibly-"

"Good looking?" Kendall asked, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah," Finally I snapped out of my trance. I looked around the room. "Oh, hey, you guys. When did you get here?"

Jaymie rolled her eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder. "You are so in love. Call her right now, and charm her socks off!" She gave me a peck on the cheek. "There's no way she'll be able to resist you, James."

"So you're into kissing other guys?" Kendall asked.

Jaymie rolled her eyes again. "Oh, come with me, you big idiot!" She grabbed the front of his shirt and led him out of the apartment. Kendall smiled at me like, _I love her even though she's crazy._

Maybe Abigail and I would have that kind of relationship.

Chapter Three: Abigail's POV

James is an idiot. I would never be into him. Honestly, I know I should be guilty for leading him on, but that's my job. I'm trained to feel no remorse.

**James about to ask me out. All going according to plan. Will text album deets when I get them, **I texted H. Just as I shut my phone, my ringtone started blaring BTR's No Idea. That was the song I had set to ring whenever James called me.

"Hello?" I answered innocently, like I hadn't just texted H about my evil plan. Or, well, H's evil plan. I was just the flunky who got the job done.

"Hey, it's James."

I rolled my eyes. He had no idea that I already knew who it was. I had gotten his number way before I'd started this plan. "Oh, hey, James. I was hoping you'd call." Gag.

"And I was hoping you'd say that. Listen, do you want to go to a movie with me sometime?" A movie? Are you freaking kidding me?

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Not.

"Okay, great. Could you meet me at Rocque Records? We'll be recording late, and I can't pick you up at the Palm Woods." James sounded hesitant. But, everything was falling into place.

"No, that's fine. I've always wanted a tour!"

He sounded relieved. "Then I'll meet you there, tomorrow night at eight."

"Yep!" _I can't wait,_ I thought glumly to myself.

When I got to my apartment, I sat down at my computer and quickly typed up a message.

H,

Here is the album information you wanted. I'll get more, I promise. I have to go out with James right now, so more researching will have to be done later. I'll make up some excuse. I'll keep you posted by text message. Revenge will be yours.

Abigail Hanson

I sat back and saved it as a draft. Now, I couldn't screw this up. I had too much invested in it. H had promised that I'd be rich if I got the information he wanted. All I had to do was get the album info, send it to my boss, and break James's heart. So easy.

Chapter Four: Abigail's POV

I got dressed for my date with James that evening. I decided to look smoking hot so he'd be like putty in my hands. I picked out a skin-tight, strapless, dark purple tube dress with black ankle boots. I left my hair down, and crimped it a little. Altogether, I looked hot, though the whole ensemble was probably bordering on hooker. I didn't care though, as long as it got me my information!

Eventually I dragged myself to Rocque Records. I stopped at the door and took a deep breath. I was entering enemy territory. For a moment I hoped that no one saw through me and kicked me out. I quickly laughed that thought away. No way would they see through me! I'm a professional.

I opened the door and made my way up to the recording studio. I saw the door, and heard James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall recording a new song for their new album. I quickly took a detour to Gustavo's office and logged into his computer. I didn't have to think too hard about what his password might be. When I was asked for the password, I typed in "Gustavo" and was let in.

I clicked around and came upon a file labeled, "New Album Details". How much easier could this be? I clicked on the file and scrolled through the documents. I chose a few and opened up my email. I brought up the saved draft that I'd written earlier, and attached the documents. I double checked everything, and sent it. Just as I was logging off, I heard the door handle rattle.

I ran behind the door, praying that whoever was coming in, wouldn't slam the door open, and have it hit me in the nose. James's head poked in. "Gustavo? You in here?" When he stepped in fully, and looked the other way, I slipped out of the room and went to wait by the door to the recording booth. When James came out he saw me, and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Wow, Abigail, you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" I didn't say he looked good too. Just seemed like too much lying.

"But, I mean, we're just going to a movie. You didn't have to get all dressed up!"

"I don't care. I like to make a good impression!" I gave him a seductive smile. "Especially on the first date!"

James did this odd giggle thing. I don't know what it was, but it totally made him seem unattractive. Yeah, yeah, most girls would give anything to have James Diamond swoon over them, but obviously, I am not "most girls."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at him through my eyelashes. "Are we going to go, or are you just going to stand there staring at me all night?"

He cleared his throat, trying to regain his cool. _Can't get back what you didn't have in the first place! _I thought, feeling a smile creep onto my face. "Um, yeah, the movie starts in twenty, so we should go, um, now."

He took the lead, probably berating himself for acting like an idiot, and I followed behind, rolling my eyes. This would be an incredibly long night.

Chapter Five: James's POV

We arrived at the theater with five minutes to spare. We would've been late for the movie, due to my mental breakdown with the staring and odd giggling (what _was_ that anyway?), but I had driven over the speed limit by 10mph the entire time. I'm not sure why I was so nervous about getting there on time. I mean, had we been late, we could've missed the crappy previews for movies I had no intention of seeing.

As we settled in our seats, I was praying that Abigail wouldn't completely hate the movie I'd picked. _The Willow Tree_. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounded chick-flick-ish, which it totally was, (I mean, there was only like one other guy in there, and I'm pretty sure he, ah, wasn't there to stare at the girls there, if you know what I mean.) But apparently it was about some girl named Janice or Jane or something who's dad planted a willow tree, and then promptly died in some horrible accident, and is still struggling to cope after like 5 years. Then she meets some guy (was it Frank? Or maybe it was Hank?) and falls in love, but some other girl is already engaged to him, but they have an affair anyway, and then everything gets screwed up, but it's a happy ending when he comes back and they get married, or whatever, and then the guy plants their new daughter a willow tree. Half-way through it and I already knew what the ending would be. I mean, seriously, all movies are the same now! Boy meets girl. Boy and girl go out. Boy and girl break up. Boy and girl get back together. It's so freaking repetitive!

I looked over at Abigail who was actually crying. Really? She liked this crap? Wow, I guess I picked the right movie then! I did the whole fake yawn/stretch arms thing so I could put my arm around Abigail. I did so and she didn't move, she just leaned in a bit closer. I smiled. Things were going great. Soon, I'd have myself a girlfriend!

Chapter Six: James's POV

I took Abigail out to dinner once the movie ended. I figured I'd take her to Connie's Bistro, a small little restaurant near the theater. When I parked the car, Abigail spoke up. "You picked a good movie, James. I am impressed."

I waggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Well," I sniffed confidently, "I do pride myself on knowing what the ladies like!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "You are such a show-off." Then she opened her door and got out of the car. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food!" She strutted right into the bistro, not even waiting for me to get out of the car.

We ate and laughed and all around had a good time. Some elderly people gave us dirty looks when we became too loud, but that just made us laugh even harder. "You know," I said, between bites of my lasagna. "You should really meet the guys. Oh, and Jaymie. You'd love her."

She looked at me quizzically. "Jaymie?"

"She's Kendall's girlfriend." I clarified.

"Oh, you mean Nikki!"

I shook my head. "No, and if you ever meet her, do not call her that. She gets really annoyed when people do that."

Abigail pressed her lips together. "So, if you want me to meet your friends, does that mean you want another date? Because usually that kind of talk comes after the second or third date." She smiled teasingly.

"Well, I was kind of hoping…"

She put her hand on mine and giggled. "Well the answer is yes."

Chapter Seven: Abigail's POV

I wasn't lying when I told James I was impressed. How had he known that I'd been dying to see _The Willow Tree_?

Normally, on other dates, I wasn't this flirty. Especially on dates with the enemy. But this one, I found myself saying witty things, when I didn't mean to. Once when James smiled at me, I felt my stomach leap into my throat. This had never happened before. What the hell was going on? And when I put my hand on his? I hadn't meant to do that. I'm never touchy-feely on first dates. But, my heart apparently refused to listen to my brain.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Did I just bring my _heart_ into this? Oh, shit, I did. I couldn't possibly – I mean, most definitely _wouldn't_ – fall for James. _Think of that odd giggle. Think of him with boogers hanging out of his nose_, I told myself. But it didn't work. My heart flipped and soared anytime he smiled or complimented me. What was happening to me?

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me, I'm going to head to the ladies room for a moment!" Then, before he could answer, I made a beeline for the restroom.

When I pushed open the door I was happy to see that the room was empty. I rested my hands on the sink and let out a huge breath. What was going on? Was I falling for James for real? And not for fake? I whipped out my phone. I had a text message from H. **Got your email**, it read. **I need more. It was a few random song lyrics and old information about their All Over the World tour. None was helpful. Get James wrapped around your finger, and get me more info!**

I sighed and puffed up my cheeks. H never was very complimentary. He always needed more. **OK, I didn't have much time. I knew it wasn't much, but I figured you'd want something. I'm with James now, and he is definitely falling hard for me. I promise I will get you more info. You will get your revenge on Gustavo! **I typed out the message and sent it to H. I fixed my hair and make-up and washed my hands. I teased my hair so it had a bit more volume and walked back out to James.

We went back to the Palm Woods Park after dinner. James and I sat down on a bench and stared up at the stars. James started humming a song I didn't recognize. "What's that song?"

"Oh, just a new one we recorded today. It's stuck in my head." He shrugged.

"Sing it! I want to hear!"

` He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not supposed to. Not until it comes out."

I stuck out my bottom lip. "Please? I promise I won't tell anyone!" I lied.

"Well, okay." He looked up at the stars and sang the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. When he finished he said, "You swear you won't tell anyone?"

I crossed my fingers behind my back, where my phone was recording the entire time he was singing.

Chapter Eight: Abigail's POV

When James had walked me to my apartment in the Palm Woods and said goodbye, I stepped in through the door. I closed it behind me and my mother looked at me angrily. Her eyes were glassy and I knew she was drunk. Great. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your mother!" She said, swaying a bit and pointing a finger at me.

"Well, yes, I know that."

"And I don't like this emancipated minor thing!" She had this insane coughing fit and it took her a while to recover. "You're only seventeen. You should be living with me!"

I sighed. "Mom, we've been over this before! The courts gave me permission to become an emancipated minor because you're an alcoholic and Dad's out of the picture! And I've got a great job with Hawk Records. They take care of me." I narrowed my eyes at her. "And shouldn't you be in rehab right now?"

She rolled her eyes. Or tried to. It looked more like a weird eye movement than a roll. "No, my treatment is over!"

I guided her over to the couch. "Well, obviously it didn't work since you're drunk!"

She fell onto the couch and her eyes started to flutter shut. "I," she breathed quietly. "Am not drunk. I only had two drinks!" She said, holding up four fingers. _Yeah right_, I thought. _More like eight!_

Then her eyes closed and her mouth fell open. Soon enough, she started to snore. I shook my head and went to my room after covering her with a blanket. I took out my phone and looked up the video I had taken of James singing. I listened to it, and then brought up my email.

H,

Here's a video of James singing the latest BTR song. It hasn't come out yet, and if you have someone sing it and release the song soon, you'll beat them to it! But, once it comes out, James will know that I'm working with you. I'm the only other person besides BTR, Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin who knows the song. So, if you release it soon, I can no longer get information, but if you wait, then I can. You decide.

Abigail Hanson

Then, I attached the video of James and sent it to Hawk. Instantly I felt horrible. What had I done?

Chapter Nine: James's POV

It was two months after I met Abigail. She had met the guys and Jaymie and Carlos's new girlfriend, Jennifer (the red dress one. Apparently he had impressed her on their date. Of course he had mine and Katie's help.) and of course Katie. Everyone loved her, and she loved them. It was great!

One night when we were just hanging in the crib watching a Wipeout marathon (a show we both loved) she got up to go to the bathroom. I half-muted the TV since it was at commercial, and heard her phone buzz. I looked at it and the ID read HAWK. My eyes widened. What was Hawk doing in her contacts? I decided that it was just some other person named Hawk. Like Tony Hawk or something. I turned the volume back up and tried to focus on the Geico commercial that was playing. But I couldn't. I grabbed her phone and looked at the message. **The information you have given me has been horrible! The last good thing you gave me was two months ago, Abigail! Two months! James singing that song was two months ago! I need more, missy, or you're fired!** The message read. I stared in horror. She had filmed me singing? Oh shit, I was screwed. But, Hawk hadn't released the song yet, at least.

I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. I looked through her other texts and emails. All of them had information on them about BTR. The most recent were completely fake, like she had actually grown a conscience. But the early things were real. And then, there was that video of me. There was no visual, but you could clearly hear me singing. I played it just as Abigail was walking out of the bathroom.

My voice filled the room and Abigail stopped dead, her eyes wide. "Are you going through my phone?" She asked incredulously.

I stopped the video and held out her phone. "You know, when you have texts that could incriminate you, you should really delete them."

She rushed over and snatched her phone back. "James, let me explain!"

I stood up and stomped around the apartment, grabbing her coat and purse. I stood next to the door, holding them out. Abigail came and took them. "James, don't throw me out. I want to explain!"

I shook my head, anger rising in me. "Get the hell out of my apartment! You are a bitch and a traitor. I don't want to see you. EVER!" I yelled "ever" and slammed the door in her face at the same time.

Chapter Ten: James's POV

I knocked on Gustavo's office door. "Come in!" He barked. I tentatively stepped inside, out of the safety of the hallway where I could turn and run at any time.

"Gustavo, could I talk to you?" I asked, standing in front of his desk. He was staring at his computer, clicking a lot. I peeked around the screen and saw him playing spider solitaire.

He waved his hand at me like, _yeah, yeah, talk._ I cleared my throat. "You know Abigail?" He nodded, still playing his game. "Well, she and I kind of broke up yesterday. And well, we broke up because I found out that she was working for Hawk. As in your mortal enemy."

Gustavo's head shot up. His face turned red and a vein bulged in his neck. "WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Yeah, that's how I felt. And well, Hawk kind of knows one of the songs you're thinking of putting on the next album." I rubbed the toe of my shoe on the carpet. "The one you don't have a name for yet."

Gustavo stood up, his hands pressed down on the desk. "James, do you know what this means? That is BTR's next hit! Now Hawk will beat us to it!"

I rocked back and forth on my heels. "Yeah…"

"James, you're an… an idiot! Why'd you have to fall for her? Why didn't you figure it out earlier? How does he know the song? Did you give it to him and/or Abigail?"

I held up my hands. "What? No way, Gustavo! She tricked me. I didn't know!"

"Ugh!" Gustavo screamed, as he crashed his way out the door.

Chapter Eleven: Abigail's POV

I should never have fallen for him. I knew it would lead to heartbreak, I knew it would. I've only made the mistake once, and that was my first time romancing someone from a rival recording studio. They wormed their way to my heart just like James, and I fell. And when I fall for someone, I fall hard.

Though, with that first guy, whose name I no longer remember (okay, so it was Ryan…) I hadn't wanted to fix things when he found out. But now with James, I did. I so badly wanted everything to be alright between us. He'd take back what he said about my being a bitch and a traitor, and sweep me into his arms and cuddle me.

So, I came up with an idea that might fix everything for the both of us.

Hawk,

I am sorry to inform you that I can no longer work for you. I must hand in my resignation. Honestly, I can't take the guilt anymore. I hate lying to people. But deceiving them is worse. I can't go on like this, Hawk, I really can't.

And, you must know. All of the information I gave you? Yeah, it was fake. Every last piece of it. Especially James singing. I recorded him, and he was well aware. The song will not be used on the album. It isn't even a real song! James made it up on the spot.

I fell for him on our first date. When he took me to that sappy _The Willow Tree_ movie. When he used that corny yawn thing so he could put his arm around my shoulders. Hell, I fell for him when he used that first pick-up line on me, I just didn't know it.

I'm sorry to quit when you still needed me, but I can't lie anymore. To you, to James, to everyone. (I didn't give you crappy info by accident after our first date.)

Signed,

Abigail Hanson

I quickly put Hawk's email address in and blind CC'd James's as well. Then I sent it, hoping that this would at least get across to him that I was sorry.

Chapter Twelve: Abigail's POV

I remember the day that I saw James Diamond for the first time after our fight. We were in the Palm Woods Park. I was sitting at a picnic table, staring at my phone, willing James to call me. He was walking towards me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

My mind started racing. _Was he coming over to me? Should I meet him halfway? What the hell should I do?! _By the time I figured I should go meet him, he was already at my table. "Hey," He said. No pick-up lines, no flirty attitude, nothing. I felt my heart sink. He was probably here to get something back from me or something.

"James!" I blurted. Wow, I couldn't have just said hello like a normal person?

His eyes lit up for a moment, but the spark disappeared as quickly as it came. "I got your email."

"Did you read it?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "So you, uh, quit Hawk Records for me?"

Now it was my turn to nod slowly. I hated how it was so awkward. Just a week ago we were as close as possible, and now it was like we were miles apart even though he was standing right next to me. Then I remembered my note. I searched through my bag and took out a piece of paper, folded into many squares. "Here, I hope you read this."

Then I shouldered my bag and walked away.

Chapter Thirteen: James's POV

I watched Abigail walk away from me. Why couldn't I have just told her that I still loved her? That I missed her? Why did everything have to be so hard?

I looked down at the paper in my hands and turned it over and over. Abigail's loopy handwriting was on the front. To: James. From: Abigail, it read. I sighed and eventually I unfolded it.

James,

I'm sorry for lying and deceiving you. But you should know why I did it.

It's my job. I'm technically a spy. (No, not the type that you told me about from your trip in London, but a more, well, everyday spy.) I was paid to mess with your emotions and get information about BTR's newest album. The only damaging info I got was of you singing, and you read how I defused that bomb. (I know for a fact Hawk discarded the song) I'm a professional heartbreaker, I guess you could say. I've done it before, but all those other times, screwing with their emotions was fun. But with you, I felt horrible every time I sent Hawk something, real or fake. When you and I broke up, I didn't get out of bed, I was so wracked with guilt. (I know that sounds corny, but it's true.)

There's also something I've never told you before. I'm an emancipated minor. That means that even though I'm only seventeen I live on my own. The courts gave me permission for this since my mom is an alcoholic and my dad split when I was six months old. I only took the job with Hawk because I needed cash and a place to live. He offered both and I just couldn't say no, no matter how horribly wrong the job was. (Ever wonder what happened to G's Music, Rockin' Records, Firefly Records, and K and L Studios? Yeah, I romanced some of their lead singers of their lead bands and got damaging information to their recording studios.)

Now I've got nowhere to live (as Hawk stopped paying my rent) except back with my mother. I've got a job at the closest Starbucks, but it doesn't pay as much. But don't worry about me; I'll be just fine. I'm saving up more cash to move back to my apartment.

Basically the point of this letter, is to explain how sorry I am, and why I did what I did. I admit, at first I wanted to hurt you, but then, once I fell for you, I never wanted you to find out. So, I'm incredibly sorry, and I feel horrible. I hope you'll at least forgive me.

Love Forever and Always,

Abigail 3

I blew my hair out of my face. It was a lot of information to take in. All I knew right then was that she still loved me. I pocketed her note and ran back to the Palm Woods to tell the guys my plan.

Chapter Fourteen: James's POV

"Where is she?" I asked Kendall, who was dressed like a fancy waiter.

"She'll be here soon. Jaymie just texted me that they're on their way." Kendall said, repositioning the white cloth napkin on his arm.

I tapped my foot impatiently and looked around the room. It was only lit by candlelight, and there were trellises everywhere with roses and twinkly white lights hanging on them. I hoped Abigail would like it.

Suddenly we heard Katie's voice come crackling through the walky-talky Kendall was holding. "The bird is in the nest! I repeat: the bird is in the nest!"

Kendall screwed up his face. "What?" he said into the radio.

You could distinctly hear Katie sigh on the other end. "Abigail and Jaymie are in the elevator going up. They'll be there soon!"

Kendall smiled. "Show time!" He said to me. Then he turned back to the walky-talky. "Copy that, baby sister!" He tucked the walky-talky into his back pocket, and stood by the door of Jaymie's apartment. They were doing this fancy dinner there so Abigail wouldn't have a clue what was going on until she stepped inside.

About a minute later, we heard voices in the hallway. "Yeah, this will be so, amazingly, fun to give you a makeover!" Jaymie squealed. (That was the code phrase so we would know it was them.)

Abigail's response wasn't clear, but it was obvious she was in the middle of a sentence when her mouth dropped open at the sight of me down on one knee, holding a red rose after Jaymie had swung open the door to her apartment.

"James!" Abigail exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I am down on one knee, holding a rose." I smiled.

She laughed. "No, I mean, why are you down on one knee holding a rose?"

"Because I'm sorry for calling you, well, what I did. I was angry, and I shouldn't have said it."

She motioned around the room. "What's all this for, then?"

I cleared my throat. "Abigail Hanson, I want to get back together. And this dinner is celebratory if you say yes."

Abigail smiled. She took the rose, lifted me back up to my feet, and kissed me. "The answer is yes, James Diamond, I will go out with you."

We sat down at our table in the middle of Jaymie's living room. Camille came out and gave us menus that read, FISH STICKS, in big letters. It was the only thing on the menu. Katie took our orders and gave them to Logan, the "chef". Jennifer refilled our water glasses, and Jaymie came out of her room in a waitress outfit like the other girls. I looked at Abigail who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Here you are, you lovebirds!" Kendall said, carrying the piping hot fish sticks and crinkle fries.

Jaymie came up behind him carrying our Diet Cokes and a bottle of fry sauce. They set everything down on the table, and then everyone made themselves scarce.

"Having a nice time?" I asked Abigail, putting my hand on top of hers.

"Of course! I'm with you, aren't I?"

I smiled and lifted a hand to her face. "Hey, I think you have something in your eye."

"What?" She asked, lifted a hand her to her face.

"Wait, no, it's just a sparkle."

She playfully slapped my hand. "The pick-up lines again?"

I shrugged. "That's my thing."

She laughed and we finished our dinner. Jaymie cleared our plates and Kendall handed us the dessert menu. CHOCOLATE PUDDING, it read, just like the dinner menu.

After everything was eaten, I walked Abigail back to her old apartment. "James, I don't live here anymore." She said.

I took out a key and opened the door. I gestured inside and said, "Then why is all of your stuff here?"

She stepped inside and looked around. "But how?"

I followed her inside and put my hands in my pockets. "Rocque Records will pay for it if you work for them as Kelly's assistant."

"So I'm the assistant to Gustavo's assistant?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

She smiled. "Awesome! Thank you, James, thank you!" Abigail hugged me. I held her close, my head resting on top of hers.

"You're welcome."

She looked up at me. "I missed you, James."

"I missed you too." Then I leaned down and kissed her, knowing that she had meant everything she said.

THE END


End file.
